New Battle for the Senshi: A Sequel to Solar Eclipse
by Yuki Utsukushi
Summary: Now that the Senshi have defeated Sailor Sun, Usagi's sister from a past life, it's now time to move on from highschool and turn into full adults. But with Ami moving to America to go to medical school and a new, more dangerous enemy on the rise, how will the Sailor Senshi cope? And is Usagi right to be wary of Summer Conjum? All will be revealed in the upcoming chapters.
1. Chapter 1: The Final Day

**Chapter 1: The Final Day**

A dark figure moved into the room where three teenaged boys were sleeping. It skulked in the room blending easily into the shadows, as if it was one itself. The shadow approached the teenaged boy with long silver hair who was sleeping on the top bunk above his brother who had long, dark brown hair. It waved its hand over the two boy's heads and proceeded to do the same thing to the other boy with long, black hair. Suddenly the dark brown haired boy climbed out of bed drowsily and turned on the light.

"Mhm….who's there?" He said to the seemingly empty room.

"Urg…what time is it Taiki?" the boy with Black hair said hiding his face in his pillow. "It feels too early."

"Agreed Seiya…turn the light off and get to bed Taiki." The silver haired boy said covering his face with the sheets.

"No guys. I swear I felt someone wondering around in here." Taiki said as he looked around the room.

Seiya look around the room from his single bed and then faceplanted into his pillow. "There's nothing there…"he said, his words mumbled from his pillow.

"But…there was! I swear it!" Taiki argued still sensing a presence that didn't belong.

"You're just excited for school…now go to sleep!" Yaten moaned trying to stay in his tired state.

"Fine…I guess you're right." Taiki looked around the room once more before turning off the light and climbing back into bed. "My mind must've been playing tricks on me."

The dark figure smiled to itself as the three boys went back to sleep and then disappeared suddenly, not leaving a trace of evidence that it was ever there.

* * *

"I don't want to be up right now…" Usagi, a teenaged girl with honey blonde hair in two twin tails moaned as she was walking.

"Ditto." A blonde haired teenaged girl, Minako, said holding onto Usagi's arm.

"I know you both don't like school but it's the last day. Why not just enjoy it? Besides…you've always had to wake this early before." A tall, brown haired teenaged girl, Makoto, said.

"I'm excited actually. I'm sure we'll all pass. All the study sessions we've had at Rei's place have been very useful." A blue haired teenaged girl, Ami said as she walked confidently.

"Well not all of us are super geniuses Ami!" Usagi said still cranky she had to wake up. It was only a half day of school and she was sure she had failed the final exam. She also didn't like the idea of cleaning up the school grounds after learning she failed. That would be insult added to injury.

Suddenly Minako and Usagi felt a slap on their backs. "Ouch!" They both exclaimed as they looked around to see a girl with blonde hair in braids and green eyes. "Why are you so gloomy you two? It's the last day of school! I'm so excited!"

"You sound exactly like Ami…why do you like school so much Summer?" Mianko asked yawning.

"I don't like school that much which is why I'm happy. It's the last day in the last year of high school! And I'm sure with all the brain-aching studying Rei has put us through we'll be fine." She said smiling and looking at Usagi. "Isn't that right Usa-chan?"

Usagi looked at Summer drowsily. "Huh? Oh…yeah. I guess we should be happy then." She had befriended Summer half-way through the year, when Summer transferred to Juuban Municipal High School. It was shortly after an intense battle with her apparent sister from the past, Yuki Utsukushi otherwise known as Sailor Sun. The odd thing with Summer was, she looked very similar to Yuki. Usagi still didn't fully trust Summer but she tried to put it behind she since Summer had proven to be a good friend.

"And then we can go get ice cream afterwards!" Usagi heard Minako say, breaking her out of her questioning thoughts about Summer. She saw Summer shiver. "Why don't you like ice cream Summer? It's so creamy and delicious!" Usagi asked.

"It's so cold! I hate the cold!" Summer said pouting and rubbing her arms as if she was warming up from being in freezing conditions.

"It's not that bad…but I'm sure you'll find something else to eat." Makoto said trying to hold in a laugh.

The five girls made it into the school grounds and saw a large crowd off students crowding around a humongous tack board. Usagi and Minako both gulped and held eachother's hands.

"Mina-chan?" Usagi asked looking at Minako pouting.

"Yes Usagi-chan?" Minako asked looking back at Usagi mocking her actions exactly.

"You'll go to summer school with me, right?"

"Only if you come with me Usagi!"

Summer was watching the two girls and started laughing. "You two are so funny sometimes. It's not that bad. Watch…I'll look first." As Summer said that she walked up to the tack board pushing through the crowd. She looked at the tack board section for last names A-D. "Conjum…Conjum…Conjum…Oh there it is!" she said to herself. When she came back out from the crowd she was sighing sadly. "I was wrong…it was bad."

"What was your score!?" Minako and Usagi asked at the same time anxiously.

Summer sighed again before smiling widely. "80 points! I got 80 points!"

Minako and Usagi were so annoyed with Summer's joke they looked about ready to slap her. Then Minako said "I don't believe you got 80 points."

"Well why not go look for yourself? And it only takes like two minutes. Then we can be done with stupid grades." Summer said pointing at the board. Ami, Makoto, Minako and Usagi all looked at the board with their own hopes in mind and pushed their way through the crowd. Ami headed to the section for last names M-P, Makoto headed to letters J-L, Usagi to letters Q-T, and Minako went to letters A-D. The all looked for their scores and Minako, hoping to prove herself right, also looked for Summer's grade since it was on the same board.

"Well, what did everyone score?" Summer asked as the four girls found their way out of the crowd of students.

"Perfect score." Ami said with a slight smile on her face.

"Of course. You're very smart Ami. We all knew that would happen." Summer sneered jokingly.

"I had 74 points." Makoto said shrugging. "At least I passed and got a decent score."

"61 points!" Usagi said. "I passed! I finally can get out of school and focus on the future! Sleeping all day!"

Summer laughed then looked at Minako who looked shocked. "I only got 60…how did you get higher than me Usagi?!"

Usagi smiled. "Well Mamo-chan is always saying how smart I can be if I studied. So I guess I'm just smarter then you."

"I studied just as much!" Minako said annoyed but smiling at the play fight.

Summer laughed again. "It doesn't matter who did better. We all graduated and that's the point! We don't have school anymore!"  
"You don't have school anymore. I have quite a few years ahead of me." Ami said smiling.

"Oh yeah, aren't you going to study abroad in America?" Makoto asked while leaning against a wall.

Ami nodded. "I finally got accepted last week. I'm going to be going there to study how to become a doctor."

"Oh wow Ami! I'm so happy for you!" Summer said smiling. "I'm sure you'll be an excellent doctor!"

"Thanks Summer."

A bell rang three times and the crowd of students started to scramble to the front of the school. "Assembly time…" Usagi mumbled under her breath as the five girls headed over with the other students.


	2. Chapter 2: Graduation

**Chapter 2: Graduation **

Sitting in homeroom, Summer and all the senshi, except Rei and the outers, were talking amongst each other. "Isn't it sad that Rei can't join us for graduation?" Summer asks, her head resting on her desk.

"I guess it's pretty sad, but at least we'll still all graduating and no one has to be held back." Makoto said, a cheery tone in her voice.

Summer looks at Makoto a tad bit confused. "How do know if Rei is graduating?"

Makoto holds up her cell phone while smirking. "She texted me of course. How else would I know? Mindreading?"

Everyone laughed at Makoto's remark. "I wish I could mind read!" Usagi started. "If I could mind read I would keep reading Ami's mind and have the best marks in the class!"

Minako's laughter slowly died off. "Yeah, but what would you do when Ami leaves for America and you need to help your brother?"

"Why would I help that brat? He's always so rude to me...just like Chibiusa!"

Summer smiled at the conversation the two blondes were having. "If only they knew that I really can read minds. Of course sometimes it's not the best thing to be able to do." She kept thinking of all the fights her parents would get in over their mind reading abilities and sighed.

Ami looked at Summer when she heard her sigh. "Is something the matter Summer?"

Summer looks up and Ami and smiles. "Nothing at all. I just really want to ceremonies to starts soon! I so want to get out of here as fast as possible and start summer vacation!"

"Don't we all?" Seiya said as he passed a rice ball to everyone. "Sitting here is just wasting time that I could be relaxing in the sun."

"Don't forget about practice Seiya." Yaten chimed in with a rather annoyed tone. "I hate having to waste time sitting here while they set up the gym. Why couldn't they do that last night?"

"Speaking of last night..." Taiki mumbled before taking a bite of the rice ball.

"Oh really? Don't bring that up. It might scare a certain dumpling." Seiya said with a sneer on his face as he looked towards Usagi.

Looking only slightly anoyed by being called a dumpling, Usagi looked back and forth between Seiya and Taiki. "Why? What was it? Oh wait...don't tell me if it's too scary!"

Yaten yawned, the conversation boring him and him still being half asleep because of the early morning wake up session the group was now talking about. "It was just Taiki imagining things. And of course he had to wake us up just to prove he was right..."

"But I'm telling you both I saw a shadow and something creeped up on us!" Taki said before sighing. "There was someone in the house and maybe when I turned on the lights I scared them away, but I'm not just imagining it."

"G-Ghost! It must've been a ghost!" Usagi said, going pale and clinging onto Minako since she was sitting right next to her.

Summer had to try to keep in her laughs the entire time. She knew that Usagi didn't quite like her as much as she wanted her to. Laughing would mess that up. And besides, if she laughed, she would be ruining the plan.

"Usagi, calm down. There are no such things as gh-" Ami started to say in order to calm Usagi down when an announcement came on.

"All graduates, please report to the gym. The ceremonies will begin shortly. I repeat, All graduates, please report to the gym. The ceremonies will begin shortly." Once the secretary had hung up the intercom voice box, everyone in the class stood up and proceeded towards the gym.

"Oh I'm so excited!" Minako said, practically jumping out of her seat and running towards the door.

"I still find the graduation here to be a little strange..." Summer said, thinking back to her previous school. "I mean, why are we only wearing the school uniform? Back at my old school we had these robes covering our clothing that were the school colors."

"They typically do that in the west." Ami started to explain to the other, hoping to get one last lesson in before school had officially ended. "Although Japan has started wearing more westernized clothes, we still prefer wearing the school uniforms as a farewell to the school."

Usagi moans and playfully slaps Ami's shoulder. "No! No more lessons please! School is supposed to be over!" Summer now had to laugh, but only slightly as all the graduates were lining up in front of the door to the gym, getting ready to enter and start the ceremony. All the students were placed in a line alphabetically according to their last names.

The school band started playing now as the doors were opened. The graduates all sat down and waited for the band to stop playing. Once the song they were playing was done, the principal walked up to the platform. "Welcome to the graduation of the 2007 class of Juuban Municipal High School. Would you please stand for the singing on the national anthem, sung by our own Miss. Aino."

All the people present stand up and Minako starts to sing the National Anthem when the school band plays the music. "Kimigayo wa, Chiyo ni yachiyo ni. Sazareishi no, Iwao to narite, Koke no musu made."

After the theme was sung, the handing out of diplomas had begun. Minako was the first one of the group to be called up. Summer had to hold in her laughs as Minako tried to take the microphone in order to say her acceptance speech. The Principal was basically had to wrestle her for the microphone back before the ceremonies could continue.

Next was Summer. She just took her diploma, shook the Principal's hand and walked off stage. She had no reason to smile for a picture. Her parents weren't in the audience and besides, they really didn't care if Summer was graduating. Her mother wasn't the most proud of her. That's why she was doing everything she could to get on her parent's good side.

The next to get their diploma was Makoto. She was like Summer, no parents in the crowd. Of course that's because her parents had died. Her friends were there in the group though, so she smiled happily for them, getting a picture for her boyfriend, Motoki Furuhata.

After Makoto, the Kou brothers had their diplomas awarded to them. Seiya was first and everyone, even the other graduates were cheering super loud for him. Why wouldn't they though? He was the lead singer of a famous band, Three Lights. When Taiki got his diploma, Ami had waved to him. She liked sticking to the rules of a graduation and she knew you were not supposed to make noise if you were a student. Everything was so strict. Yaten, when he got his award, was greeted by swooning sounds from the girls in the crowd.

Next to graduate was Ami. She was given an award worth 10 000 yen for having the highest marks in the school. She looked over the crowd for her mother, not seeing her. She must've been working, but she still smiled for the picture since it was customary.

The last of the group to graduate was Usagi. She practically ran up to the stage , yanked the diploma out of the Principal's hand and waved excitedly to her family. Summer had looked away from Usagi, trying not to think about how idiotic she was acting. "Only a month...only a month...I can get through it..." she thought to herself as Usagi posed for her picture in a Sailor V type fashion and ran back down to the seats.

Next came the long winded speeches. All the students tried their hardest to stay awake but considering it was only 10:30 in the morning, and the excitement of them graduating had settled down after the diplomas were given, this was proving to be a difficult task. At least Taiki had something to look forward to. He was the valedictorian and had to give on of the long speeches. Sumer, being extremely bored, decided she would have some fun.

"It has been a long three years and a short three years. Long because of all the drama, bad homework, early-morning extra credit projects, and all the other little humiliating moments that hit us in high school." Taiki had started to say. Summer smiled as she heard what Taiki had said next. "I really hated this school and everything that happened through the three years. Especially when I would have to rehearse with my band after school. It got in the way of my school work, which was completely useless. The teachers here all smell and I could teach better then them. The only reason I become a valedictorian is because I'm famous. Hell, even if an idiot like Usagi Tsukino was more famous then I, she would be up here giving a speech. So I guess I just wanted to say, this school is full of posers who need to stich their mouths shut to keep in their bullshit." Taiki then walked off the stage and all the audience looked appalued, even though Summer was laughing on the inside. She loved having the same powers as her parents. It really made boring times like this much better.

Because of the proper etiquette that the school had to uphold, the teachers had to pretend like what Taiki had said never happened. "All rise." The homeroom teachers said in unison as Minako started singing the closing song for the ceremony. After the song was sung, the school band continued playing an instrumental of Auld Lang Syne while the graduates were led out of the gym and sent back to their homeroom for extra pictures and farewells.


End file.
